Spirit Me Away
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: When she was a little girl, he saved her from hell, but then she had her memories erased and was given to a human family to live a normal life. Years later, she sees him again and feels drawn to him. How will she handle to truth of what he is and the memories from her past?


**A/N: Alright, so I've started a Black Bird story before, but I never really knew what I was doing with it. Now, I've mapped out how every chapter will go this time and I'm ready for everyone to read it! Whoo! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1: The Orphanage**

_Please, someone save me!_

Hell. When I think of what hell must be like, this is what comes to mind. A place where children are treated as dispensable objects, playthings, puppets, sport...this orphanage...this was my hell. Everyday was torture, but there was no escaping here, I knew that. The people who had tried to escape in the past had been punished even more severely and there is a rumor that one girl was even killed.

They should have known better.

There is no escaping hell.

"Emi Yasachiko! Wake up!" a voice called to me. I hesitated only a moment before opening my eyes, but it was enough time for whoever was calling out to me to get impatient. I felt a sharp stinging sensation on the side of my face that jolted me into full awareness. I shot up and turned to see the person who had slapped me.

It was one of the wardens.

"It's time for your chores! Get up! NOW!" he snapped, kicking me off of my mat on the floor. I gritted my teeth against the pain in my ribs and stood up. I was still sore form all of the bruises I had gained the day before, but I knew that if I stayed still he would just continue to beat me.

Instead I forced myself to follow the other dead-eyed children to gather the supplies for the chores. This was how the day always went, we did our chores, went to our lessons, all the while doing our best to avoid gaining the attention of the wardens and being punished. It was all we could do. We were only children, we wouldn't fight back against the adults and no one would believe us if we called the police.

We were trapped.

"Emi," one of the other girls whispered. I looked at her, shocked she would risk speaking when getting caught meant being brutally beaten. It was Yuki, the closest person I considered 'friend' in this building. She looked scared, more scared then I had ever seen her before.

"Yuki?" I asked.

"Do you want to escape?" she whispered. I felt my eyes pop. Escape? Was she serious? There was no escape from this place, she knew better. If we ran we would only get caught and would be punished, maybe even killed.

"What?" I asked, louder than I meant to.

"Hey! Quiet!" one of the wardens yelled, raising a threatening hand. I flinched, which seemed to appease him. I expelled a breathe, happy for the small mercy.

"We can't escape here, we'll be killed!" I said, careful to whisper this time around.

"Yes we can! I know a way! At night, there is a door that can't be locked. All we have to do is get through the wardens and we can just run once we're outside. I was told there was a town full of angels nearby who could help us!" she told me.

"Angels?"

"Yeah! Saki saw one of them the other day while she was doing the yard work. She said that he was beautiful and had really big black wings," Yuki told me, her eyes shining with an emotion I hadn't seen in a long time. It looked like hope. The emotion in her eyes made me want to believe her. I wanted to believe that we could escape to a village of angels.

"When can we do it?" I asked her after a moment of silence. Yuki smiled.

"We'll leave tonight," she told me. I nodded. Tonight we would attempt to escape hell.

That night, we snuck out of our rooms and past the wardens. For a moment I thought we were actually going to make it without getting caught, but the moment we opened the door, we were spotted. Yuki and I ran. We ran as fast as we could, but then Yuki tripped. I stopped to help her and when I did I found that we were surrounded.

It was raining and I could feel the cold water sinking deep into my clothes and making me shiver. The wardens were all around us, trapping us. I pulled Yuki off of the ground. Her eyes were scanning the grounds, trying to find someway out. After a moment she shot forward, I tried to call for her, but before I could one of the wardens grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"Think you can escape? You little bitch!" he yelled, punching her repeatedly. I wanted to run forward and help her, but I was too scared. I was only seven, a little girl, I couldn't fight this man.

I couldn't save my friend.

"Fuck! She's dead!"

"You killed another one?"

"It's not my fault she can't take a punch." Yuki...she was so still. Was she really dead?

"I guess we'll have to silence this one too," one of the wardens said. For a moment I didn't process what they had said, but then it was like the words were echoing in my head.

They were going to kill me.

I was going to die.

"Someone please, HELP ME!" I shrieked into the sky. It did nothing, the wardens continued to move in closer and closer.

This was it, I was really going to die here.

"Leave her alone!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. I looked up to see a small boy, his hair was a red shade I had never seen before and he was wearing glasses. He also had a pair of midnight colored wings coming out of his back.

I watched as he gracefully descended from the sky, right between myself and my would-be murders. All of the wardens seemed shocked by his sudden appearance and the wings that were protruding from his back. I didn't believe it myself. The wardens stared at him for a moment, allowing the silence to fill the air. I held my breath. Was I going to be saved?

"Fuck this!" one of them said breaking the silence and running off, back towards to orphanage. The others followed close behind. The winged boy sighed and turned towards me. His face no longer contorted in rage, he actually looked kind of sweet.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded, but then my eyes found Yuki and I began to tear up once more. His gaze followed mine.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I was flying by when I heard her screaming. When I got here, it was too late," he said.

"Are you...are you an angel?" I asked him, seeming to suddenly find my voice. He laughed.

"Not really, but if you want you can come stay with me," he told me. I looked at him. Stay with him? Did he really mean that? Was I really going to be free from all of the abuse? My eyes filled with tears.

"Please, take me away from here!"

**A/N: I know this chapter seemed a little rushed, but I just wanted to get through it. I promise the later chapters will be better so please keep reading.**


End file.
